wubbzyfandomcom-20200214-history
A Little Help From Your Friends
Characters Present *Wubbzy *Widget *Walden *Miss Bookfinder *Zookeeper *Kooky Kid Summary After getting tired of everyone always helping him, Wubbzy tries baking a Doodleberry Cake by himself, but ends up making a giant wave of cake batter. Recap Wubbzy is riding his tooter scooter while holding and honking his new horn. He heads over to Widget's workshop and asks Widget if he could borrow her wiggle wrench so he can put his horn on his scooter. After he screws it on, it's still loose. Widget says using a hydraulic turbo ratchet will get it on faster, but Wubbzy doesn't know how to use it. She helps him fix it, although he didn't want help. Then she borrows his scooter to make some extra adjustments. Wubbzy was left unhappily. Back at his home, Wubbzy goes outside with a flower he wants to put in his garden. Walden comes by and compliments his flower, and says it'll really grow when it's fertilized. Wubbzy didn't know how to fertilize, so Walden helps him. He gets his gardening materials while Wubbzy says he doesn't need help again. Walden arrives with them, begins gardening for him, and starts telling him gardening tips. Wubbzy complains that everyone's always helping him, then he sits and wants to do something by himself. Widget returns with his fully fixed tooter scooter and says she's hungry after working. Walden gets hungry after working as well, giving Wubbzy an idea. He gets up wants to make a chocolate doodle-berry cake for the three of them. Walden asks if they can help, but Wubbzy denies it and says he doesn't need help at all, then goes inside. He opens the cook book and follows the directions to make the cake. He puts eggs, flour, chocolate, doodle-berries, and a teaspoon of super-duper baking powder in the bowl. Wubbzy thinks it's not enough, so he wants to add more, but accidentally pours in the whole box of baking powder. He goes with it and mixes the ingredients, then he puts the bowl on the table. After feeling confident about making the cake by himself, the batter starts to bubble up, getting bigger and bigger. Wubbzy escapes the kitchen; running away from the batter that's following him; goes upstairs to his room, down the slide, across the living room and back in the kitchen, trapping him. The batter keeps getting bigger, then it flows out of the house with Wubbzy on it. Widget and Walden walk down the street and see the giant cake batter with Wubbzy riding it in peril. Surprised, Walden has an idea that requires Widget's help. Transcript (Outside) Wubbzy: *Honking horn* (Outside Widget's workshop) Widget: *Hammering* Wubbzy: *Honking horn* ''Hi, Widget. Can I borrow a wiggle wrench? I wanna put this new horn on my tooter scooter. '''Widget:' No problemo, little buddy! Here we go! Wubbzy: *Clicking* Widget: You know, Wubbzy, you could do that a whole lot faster if you used a hydraulic turbo ratchet. *Whirring* Wubbzy: But I don't know how to use a hydro.. turbo.. whaddayacallit. Widget: No problemo! I'll help ya. Now, all we have to do is tighten the c-clamp to the handlebar and- Wubbzy: But I don't really need any help. Widget: Ta-da! Wubbzy: Thanks. Widget: You know, while I'm at it, maybe I'll tighten this here manifold and reinforce the suspension. Wubbzy: I just wanted to put my horn on my scooter. (Outside Wubbzy's treehouse) Wubbzy: *Bouncing* Wow, wow, wow! I can't wait to plant my new flower in the garden. Walden: Hi, Wubbzy. That's a fine flower you have there. Wubbzy: Yep, and it's gonna look great in my garden. Walden: Yes yes yes! I'm sure it will. But you know, Wubbzy, you'll need to fertilize that flower if you want it to really grow. Wubbzy: But I don't know how to "fruitilize". Uh, "flerticize". Whatever you just said. Walden: Don't worry. I'll help you. Wubbzy: But I don't need any help. Walden: Now to get this garden really growing! You see, Wubbzy, there's a real science to gardening. First, you have to turn over the soil and mix it with nutrients. *Plop, plop* Wubbzy: Why is everyone always helping me all the time? Next time, I'm going to do something all by myself. ... But what? Widget: *Honks horn* Boy oh boy! All that ratcheting and horn tooting has made me hungry as a hippo. *Stomach gurgles, chuckles* Walden: Yes, I've worked up quite an appetite from gardening, myself. Wubbzy: I know! I'll make a big, fancy dinner for the three of us. Walden: A fancy dinner? What a great idea. Wubbzy: It'll be a real feast! I'll make us all some chocolate doodle-berry cake! *Bouncing* Widget: Mm, mm, mm! That sounds right up my alley! Walden: Yes. Is there anything we can do to help? *Record scratches* Wubbzy: No!! Widget & Walden: ... Wubbzy: I mean, no, thank you. I don't need anyone's help at all. (Wubbzy's treehouse - kitchen) Wubbzy: Now let's see. *Flips page* Here we are. Doodle-berry cake. Eggs... *Clatter* Flour... *Pouring* Chocolate... *Splat* Doodle-berries. *Dropping, crash* And, uh, one teaspoon of super-duper baking powder. Hmm. That doesn't seem like very much baking powder. I want this cake to really bake. *Rattling, pouring* Oops! Oh, well. It couldn't hurt. *Squish, mixing* Wow. Wait till Walden and Widget see the cake I made, without any help at all. *Bubbling* Wubbzy: Wow. That cake batter sure is rising fast. *Gasp* Maybe too fast! *Bouncing, whoosh, bounce, gasps* Uh-oh! *POP* Wubbzy: Whoa! Widget: Sure is nice of Wubbzy to cook us dinner. Walden: Yes. And he did it all without asking for any- Wubbzy: Heeeeelp!! Widget: *Gasp* Wubbzy's made enough cake for the whole town of Wuzzleburg! Wubbzy: Whoa, whoa, whooaa!! Walden: The whole town is gonna be cake if we don't do something! Widget: What are we gonna do!? Walden: Think think think. *Gasp* I have an idea! But I'll need your help. Widget: No problemo! Quotes Widget: You know, Wubbzy, you could do that a whole lot faster if you used a hydraulic turbo ratchet. Wubbzy: But I don't know how to use a hydro.. turbo.. whaddayacallit. Walden: But you know, Wubbzy, you'll need to fertilize that flower if you want it to really grow. Wubbzy: But I don't know how to "fruitilize". Uh, "flerticize". Whatever you just said. Trivia *The episode's DVD cover pictures Wubbzy riding on a wave of water instead of cake batter. *On DirecTV, other cable systems, book and DVD, the title reads "A Little Help From My Friends". *In the official episode, the title card letters are blue. It is possible that the colors were changed during production. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:2006 Category:Wubbzy A Little Help From Your Friends dvd